


The Party

by kijikun



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really hates these parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).



Harry has never felt comfortable at these parties Perry drags him to sometimes. It's not that they aren't, you know nice parties, all the girls are pretty, the drinks are free, but Harry feels so -- so out of place. He doesn't know anyone and if he's honest he's always kinda worried about making an idiot of himself (well more than normally) and embarrassing Perry (well more than normal).

So he's standing out on the patio of a house that could fit the house he grew up in at least three times over. He's got a drink in hand, and you know, he's.staying out of trouble while Perry talks to his friends. And he's not in any way shape or form counting down the minutes until they leave. Perry almost never stays at a party longer than two hours, unless its people he _really_ likes and you can count those people on one hand. Well, a hand that's not Harry's.

"Hey, you're, Harry, right? Perry's boyfriend?" A female voice asks from behind him.

He turns and there's a pretty -- and pregnant - red head. He gives her what's he hopes is a not a 'your boobs are hot' smile. "Guilt as charged."

She laughs. "I'm Jess, Sam's wife." She must see his blank 'should I remember him' look and laughs again. "The giant, whose also a lawyer."

"Oh, yeah." He remembers that guy. "So, uhm, hi."

"Mind if I hide out here with you?" Jess asks. "I hate these parties. I never know anyone and I'm always afraid I'm going to drop my drink on someone again."

"Again?" Harry asks before he can stop himself.

She blushes. "It was on the head of Sam's law firm as well. It just sort of -- slipped." Jess shakes her head. "So what do you do?"

"Perry mostly."

Jess laughs, covering her mouth. "Oh, I like you."

By the time Perry comes to find him, Harry and Jess have accumulated rather a group of girlfriend, boyfriends, husbands, wives, and live-in's to talk to.

"Looks like you made friends tonight," Perry says. "And you didn't even get shot, beat up, or pushed into the pool. I'm proud of you."

Harry makes a face, then grins. "We should have Sam and Jess over for dinner sometime."


End file.
